Alchemy: Universal Solvent, Gold and the Elixir of Life
by eemmaatt33
Summary: Professor Melton will guide you through your first Alchemy lesson. Books are not provided. Note taking is highly recommended.


**Author's Note**: I do not own _Harry Potter_, all rights reserved to J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing. This is a not for profit, fan told story, written in conjunction with _Fanfiction School of Imagination and Creativity _for Assignment 1 in Science. Please remember to leave a review!

* * *

Professor Melton felt the usual nervous fluttering in her stomach as she set up her classroom for the first lesson of the year. She was a small woman, Asian descent with a tight black bun atop her head. It was sixth year Alchemy; double block on a Monday morning. An introductory lesson to the subject, to hopefully prepare them for the rest of the trimester. Each student should be equipped with the course book, The Art of Alchemy by Verity Alloy, third edition.

She smiled as she watched the chalk fly across the blackboard with the help of her wand. The words skilfully etched onto the surface, writing the syllabus for the current term. Professor Melton carefully checked for any mistakes, comparing the paragraph to her handwritten notes spread across her desk. When she was pleased with the results, she opened the classroom door and waited for her pupils to arrive.

Several minutes ticked by as the students poured through the door, each taking a seat in one of the wooden desks. As the minute hand reached twelve, it was exactly nine o'clock and was time to begin her lesson. Her class roll automatically checked off each student whom entered, a copy magically sent to the Headmaster. The professor stood and walked across the classroom, waving her wand to close the door sharply. A collective silence washed over the students, as they eagerly awaited for her to speak.

"Good morning class. My name is Professor Melton and I will be your Alchemy teacher. I haven't had the pleasure of teaching you before, so I'll run over my classroom rules just this once. I expect each student to arrive on time. Those who do not, will be locked outside the room. No exceptions. You will be prepared before arriving. This includes the course book -which you should have already purchased- and essential writing materials including plenty of quills, paper and fresh ink. You will be expected to take notes…"

A large groan was elected from around the classroom.

"…I will not tolerate any misbehaviour. All school rules are expected to be upheld within my classroom. Now I might come across as strict but I'm here for your learning experience. Please do not disappoint me."

Professor Melton looked from face to face, watching as each student –whether intentional or not- nodded frugally, agreeing to her terms. A hidden smile graced her lips, as she turned around to face the board.

"Alchemy is the art of releasing parts of the universe from temporal existence and achieving perfection. Which for metals is gold, whilst for man is longevity (lengthened life), then immortality (eternal life) and finally redemption or enlightenment," Professor Melton spoke clearly to the class.

The students quickly copied down notes, the ink flying across the parchment.

"There are three main goals of Alchemy. The first is transfiguration of common metals into gold, which is also known as Chrysopoeia. The second is the creation of Panacea, a potion that cures all diseases and prolongs life indefinitely. Which is a derivative to the Elixir of life, brewed from the Philosopher's Stone. Thirdly is the discovery of Alkahest, a universal solvent, which has the power to dissolve every other substance including gold."

A tall student at the front warily raised a hand, keeping their eyes locked to their desk. Professor Melton paused and addressed the boy, whom she remembered from the roll as a Mr. Barker.

"A question Barker?"

"But if it dissolves everything, how can it be kept? Wouldn't it dissolve through its container?" Barker timidly questioned.

"Very good. Ten points to Ravenclaw. That would be a potential problem, except that Alkahest only dissolves composed material back into its elemental basics," Professor Melton continued.

"During the first three weeks we will learn a brief history of Alchemy, dating back to Pharaonic Egypt. Where it was the domain of the priestly class. Later we will explore the roots in Greek philosophy. Where the first theory was formulated by Empedocles, then later developed by Aristotle. They supposed that all things in the universe were formed from only four elements. Does anyone know what these four elements were?"

A couple of hands shot into the air. Professor Melton pointed to a pretty girl in the back.

"Yes, Harrison."

She smiled as she answered, "Earth, air, water and fire."

"Correct. Ten points to Hufflepuff. According to Aristotle each element –earth, air, water and fire- had a sphere to which it belonged and to which it would return if left undisturbed. We will also study the history of Alchemy in the Islamic world, Medieval Europe, the Renaissance and the modern age."

Side stepping away from the board, all eyes were directed to the large text scrawled across the front.

"If you could direct your eyes to the board, I have written the syllabus for the course year. I highly recommend writing this down."

All hands flew across paper, as each student copied down the curriculum.

* * *

**_Alchemy Syllabus_**

**_Term One_**

**_Week One to Four: _**_A brief history of Alchemy. Starting with Pharaonic Egypt. Continued with Greek philosophy, the Islamic World, Medieval Europe, the Renaissance and the modern age. _

_Assignment 1 includes one area of history researched, with a four to eight foot essay completed._

**_Week Five to Fourteen:_**_ A study of Panacea. Broken down into more basic potions. Students will be required to work in partners and complete a vial each lesson. Classroom moved down to the dungeons. _

_Assignment 2 includes creating your own Panacea concoction using the knowledge of basic potions learnt. A final vial will be marked, along with method notes. _

_Christmas Holidays_

**_Term Two_**

**_Week One to Twelve_**_: Brewing several solvents for known elements, working our way up to Alkahest, the universal solvent. _

_Assignment 3 includes an in class potion brewing of Alkahest over several weeks. The final product will be judged on quality._

_Easter Holidays_

**_Term Three_**

**_Week One to Ten_**_: A deeper understanding of transfiguration of metals, leading onto Chrysopoeia. All known research and successes will be investigated in class. _

_Assignment 4 includes an experiment on turning lead into gold. This includes aim, hypothesis, method/plan, research, results, conclusion and evaluation. The final product is not taken into account, only the written component. _

**_Week Eleven to Twelve_**_: Exam Revision. Study during class. Questions answered. _

_Exams_

* * *

Professor Melton watched as the last pupil finished copying down the syllabus. She cleared her throat, as she gained the attention of her students.

"For the remainder of class could you please take out your copy of The Art of Alchemy and turn to page five. Please read chapters one and two, then write a foot summary on both. If you do not finish this during class, it will be assigned for homework."

Pleased with the work being completed, Professor Melton enjoyed the sound of quiet reading and the soft scratches of a quill. Checking her watch, she discovered that there was five minutes remaining.

"If I could have your attention."

The students stopped working and looked over at the Professor. Some peered at watches and began to place books into satchels.

"Thank you. Class is about to finish. Remember if you didn't complete your summaries, then it's assigned for homework. You can pack up now."

A rush of energy burst through the classroom, as the tables were cleared and students vacated the area. Soon Professor Melton was left in an empty room. With another soft smile, the board was cleared as she prepared for her next class.


End file.
